mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Discs of Tron
DOWNLOAD: ''' MEDIAFIRE A project delayed for over a year, done through two weeks. Mega Discs of Tron brings the "Discs of Tron" battle style into our favorite Skulltag/Zandronum mod, and also replaces items with those that would fit the Tron experience. In this version (1.1) we have: *4 Disc Mods: Tracer (Follows the nearby target, can miss), Crash ("Explodes" within a small area), Ping (Bounces off walls and actors, usefull for strategic shots) and, lastly, Frag (Instantly frags the enemy). *A "Disc Memory" system that requires you to earn points before you can unlock an ability or disc mod. *Works on LMS, DM and team modes for both, as well as pretty much on every map. *Custom colors for teams, changing disc, weapon hud view, and disc trail. *Custom graphics and weapon coding made from the ground up. Items This game features several items replacing existing items. '''Data Disc: Your main weapon. Throw with main fire button, block attacks with the secondary fire button. Once thrown you can call it back to you using either main or secondary fire. Word of advice: The damage may be much higher for the returning disc, so use it wisely. Tracer Disc: Modifies your disc to cause 25% less damage, but adds seeking properties. Not very reliable, though. Crash Disc: Modifies your disc to cause an AOE damage within a small area upon impact or calling back. Kind of makes this disc pointless to block against, but rather needs to be AVOIDED. Ping Disc: Modifies the disc to bounce up to three times and bounces on players too. A good use to this is to easily hit someone who keeps hiding. Frag Disc: Modifies your disc to move 33.33% faster when thrown and to instantly tear anyone in the way appart. It's the only modification you can use in Instagib. '''Power Block: '''If you block an incoming disc, your disc will fire a burst of energy that is pretty much hitscan and creates the "explosion" of Crash Disc. '''Protection: '''Decreases incoming damage by 25%. Doesn't decrease Power Block Burst damage, however. '''Signal Boost: '''Doubles speed and gives a boost in jump height. '''Sacramble Signal: '''Gives you partial invisibility and makes it impossible for Tracers to chase you. '''Data Transfer: '''You gain 2 HP everytime you block an attack. '''System Recovery: '''Gain 1 HP every 1/2 second. Known issues *Tracer is STILL unblockable and I can't fix it unless I make the player immune to it while trying to block. *It's possible to drain 100% of someone's lifebar with a single returning disc. This is going to be kind of intentional... FOR NOW. *Projectiles still doesn't disappear after the player leaves. Too lazy to fix, but not much of a big deal. *Not very good replacements for existing items. I need a help to figure what should replace what. Future Plans *Make the bot able to use the disc normally. *Addition of demo maps for DM, TDM and CTF. *Spectators' lounge *Classes for it, because everybody LOVES classes. Hahah, no. Category:User Created Expansions